yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
II. Dünya Savaşı
Birleşik Krallık 22px SSCB 22px ABD 22px Çin 22px Polonya 22px Fransa 22px Yugoslavya 22px Kanada 22px Avustralya 22px Yeni Zellanda 22px Yunanistan 22px Çekoslovakya 22px Güney Afrika 22px Belçika 22px Hollanda 22px Norveç ''ve diğerleri'' | savaşan2 = Mihverler: 22px Almanya 22px İtalya 22px Japonya 22px Macaristan 22px Romanya 22px Bulgaristan 22px Finlandiya 22px Bağımsız Hırvatistan 22px Vichy Fransası 22px Büyük Arnavutluk 22px Habeşistan 22px Mançukuo 22px Tayland 22px Burmanya 22px Hindistan 22px Filipinler 22px Moğol Birleşik Özerk Hükûmeti | kumandan1 = Winston Churchill Alan Brooke 22px Josef Stalin 22px Georgy Zhukov 22px Franklin D. Roosevelt 22px George Marshall 22px Chiang Kai-shek 22px Edward Rydz-Śmigły 22px Charles de Gaulle 22px Josip Broz Tito | kumandan2 = 22px Adolf Hitler 22px Wilhelm Keitel 22px Benito Mussolini 22px Pietro Badoglio 22px Hirohito 22px Hideki Tōjō 22px Miklós Horthy 22px Ion Antonescu 22px Carl Mannerheim 22px Philippe Pétain | kayıp1 = Askerî kayıp: - 16,000,000 Sivil kayıp: - 45,000,000 Toplam Kayıp: - 61,000,000 | kayıp2 = Askerî kayıp: - 8,000,000 Sivil kayıp: - 4,000,000 Toplam Kayıp: - 12,000,000 }} thumb|400px|II. Dünya Savaşı'na katılan devletler. [[Müttefik Devletler yeşil (Pearl Harbor Saldırısından sonra katılanlar açık yeşil), Mihver Devletleri mavi (işgal ve ilhak edilen devletler dahil) ve tarafsız ülkeler gri renkle belirtilmiştir.]] II. Dünya Savaşı, 20. yüzyılda dünya çapında yapılan iki savaştan ikincisidir. Altı yıl boyunca, dünyanın çeşitli bölgelerinde süren kesintisiz savaşlarla baş gösteren II. Dünya Savaşı'nın, Alman ordularının Polonya'ya saldırdığı 1 Eylül 1939 tarihinde başladığı kabul edilir. Ne var ki birbirinden kopuk görünseler de bu tarihten önceki çatışmalar da, savaşta birincil rol oynayan tarafların stratejik hedefleri arasında yer aldığından, savaşın başlangıcı tarihsel olarak daha önceleridir. Kimi tarihçiler ve uzmanlar tarafından I. Dünya Savaşı'nın devamı hatta son hesaplaşması olarak da görülmektedir. Savaş thumb|left|150px|[[I. Dünya Savaşından sonra Almanya'nın kaybettiği topraklar]] thumb|150px|Japonya Berlin Büyükelçisi [[Kintomo Mushanokōji ve Almanya Dışişleri Bakanı Joachim von Ribbentrop Anti-Komintern Paktını imzalarken]] thumb|left|150px|11. [[Uluslararası Tugaylar|Uluslararası Tugaya bağlı T-26, İspanya'da Belchite yakınında (Eylül, 1937)]] thumb|150px|[[Çin Cumhuriyetinin başkenti Nankin'in Çonghua kapısına saldıran Japon zırhlı araçlar (12 Aralık 1937 saat 12.10)]] Versay Rejimi ve Hitler'in yükselişi Adolf Hitler'in 1933 yılında iktidara gelmesinden itibaren savaşın sonuna kadar izlediği strateji, üç aşamalı bir stratejidir. Hitler, iktidara gelmesinin hemen ardından Alman ekonomisinin büyümesini hedef almıştır. I. Dünya Savaşı’ndan yenik çıkmak ve 1929 Dünya Ekonomik Bunalımı sonucunda Alman ekonomisi ciddi sıkıntılar içerisine girmiştir. Yaşanan yüksek enflasyon, aşırı boyutlara varan işsizlik ve bunlara bağlı olarak sanayideki üretim-hammadde dengesizliği bu sıkıntıların başlıcalarıdır.Ayrıca orta sınıfların ve iş adamların sol ve komünizm korkusu Hitler'in yükselişinde çok önemli bir rol oynamıştır. Ekonominin düzene sokulmasının ardından stratejisinin ilk adımında Hitler, Alman kara, deniz ve hava kuvvetlerinin, Versay anlaşmasıyla getirilen sınırlamalardan kurtulmasını sağlamak olmuştur. İspanya İç Savaşı Ülkede 1898'den beri önemli kolonilerin kaybedilmesi ile hızlanan ekonomik ve sosyal çöküntü iç savaş ortamını hazırlamıştır. 1923'te diktatör General Dö Rivera başa geçene kadar 33 tane kabine değişmiştir. Ülkenin yeni monarşik yapısında politik açıdan istikrarsız bir durumda oluşu, ekonomik ve sosyal durumu çok kötü bir biçimde etkilemiştir. Aynı zamanda asiller ve ordunun karşılıklı çıkarlar nedeniyle kralcı ve dolayısıyla sağ görüşlü olması gibi bir durum söz konusuydu. Ancak bu gruba karşıt Katalonya ve Bask bölgesindeki halk ve komünistler vardı. Bu gruplar De Rivera'nın döneminde biraz daha durulmuş gözükselerde yine de onun kendilerini zaptedememesi sonucu yönetimden gitmesi sonrası kurulan 2. Cumhuriyette Nasyonalistler ve sonrasında Cumhuriyetçiler yönetime gelmişler; ancak ülke içersinde büyüyen karmaşayı engelleyememişlerdir. Bunun sonucunda Cumhuriyetçiler ile Milliyetçiler arasında iç savaş başlamıştır. İlk başlarda Cumhuriyetçiler avantajlı görünmüşlerdir; ancak daha sonra İspanya Afrikası ve İspanyol ordusunun bir kısmı milliyetçilere katılmıştır. Hitler ve Mussolini radikal eylemlerle Alman ve İtalyan pilotlarını savaşa sokmuş ilk zırhlılarını İspanya'da denemiştir. 1939'da General Franco önderliğinde milliyetçi güçler tamamen yönetimi ele geçirdiğinde toplam ölü sayısı 600.000 civarındadır. Anti-Komintern Paktı Japon İmparatorluğu, Sibirya ve Moğolistan sınırlarında Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyetler Birliği'le(SSCB) sürtüşmektedir. Bu gerilim Almanya'ya Japonya'yla yakınlaşma şansı tanır. 25 Kasım 1936 tarihinde Anti-Komintern Paktı'nı imzalarlar. Buna göre, her iki ülke, içlerinden birisi Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyetler Birliği(SSCB)tarafından saldırıya uğrarsa diğerine destek sözü verir. Berlin, İtalya'nın da bu anlaşmaya katılımı için baskı yapar. Mussolini bir yıl sonra, 6 Kasım 1937'de anlaşmayı imzalar. 1939 Şubat ayında Macaristan da Anti-Komitern Paktı'na katılır. Franco'nun İspanya'sı da bu ittifaka 27 Mart 1939'da katılır. Ancak, II.Dünya savaşında Almanya SSCB'yle savaşmasına karşın, İspanya bu savaşta tarafsız kalmıştır. Çin-Japon Savaşı Çin-Japon Savaşı, Japonya'nın, Çin ve Mançurya'ya yayılma arzusundan ilerleme kaydetmişler, yerleşim birimlerine karşı zehirli gaz dahi kullanmışlardır. 1937'de Marko-Polo Köprüsü bölgesindeki bir olayı bahane ederek tekrar saldırıya geçen Japonlar, 1937'de Nankin, 1938'de de Kanton ve Hankov'u aldılar. Ancak bu savaşlar klasik askeri taktikler ve strateji açısından özel bir öneme sahip değildir. Japonlar'ın Mançurya üzerinden Moğolistan'a doğru ilerlemeleri, onları Rusya ile karşı karşıya getirmiştir. Bu durum Rusya'yı iki cepheli savaşa zorladığından 1939 yazında Stalin'i Hitler ile ittifak yapmaya zorlamıştır. Ancak Ruslar, 1939'da Kolkin'de Japonları yenmişler ve böylece Japon Kara Kuvvetlerinin modern bir güç karşısında başarılı olamayacaklarını ortaya koymuşlardır. Bu mağlubiyetten sonra Japonlar tekrar Pasifik ve Güneydoğu Asya'ya yöneldiler. Bu da gösteriyor ki, Japonya'nın da tam olarak belirlenmiş bir amacı yoktur ve bunu destekleyecek strateji oluşmamıştır. Avusturya'nın ilhakı İlk kez 1919'larda ortaya atılan Anschluss düşüncesi uzun süre destek görmüştür. Avusturya tarafında Sosyalistler 1933'e kadar Anschluss'u desteklemişlerdir. Ancak Nazi Partisi iş başına geldikten sonra düşünceye soğuk bakılmaya başlanmıştır. Hitler Anschluss'u gerçekleştirmek için 1934'de Avusturya'da Nazilerin iktidarı ele geçirmesine yardım etmiş; ancak bu girişim başarısız olmuştur. 1937 yılında İtalya ile Almanya anlaşınca Hitler, Avusturya üzerindeki isteklerini sertleştirmeye başlamış ve Avusturya üzerinde baskı kurmuştur. Bunun üzerine Avusturya'da 12 Mart 1938'de plebist yapılması kararlaştırılmıştır.Ancak plebisist'ten bir gün önce Alman birlikleri Avusturya'yı işgal etmiş ve Avusturya Ordusu hiçbir direniş göstermemişdir. Ertesi gün yapılan plebisit'te birleşme %99'dan fazla bir oy almıştır Münih Antlaşması ve Çekoslovakya'nın bölünmesi Almanca konuşan nüfusun yaşamakta olduğu bölgelerin, Alman topraklarına katılmasıdır. Bu stratejik evrenin adımları, 12 Mart 1938'de, Avusturya'nın ilhak edilmesiyle başlamıştır. Ardından ikinci adım Çekoslovakya toprakları içindeki Sudet bölgesidir. Hitler'in baskısıyla 29 Eylül 1938 günü imzalanan Münih Anlaşmasıyla Sudet bölgesi Almanya'ya verilmiştir. Konferans, Alman, İtalyan, İngiliz ve Fransız başbakanlarının katıldığı, Çekoslovakya'nın temsici bulundurmadığı bir anlaşmadır. Anlaşmanın hayata geçirilmesi konusunda Hitler, hiç zaman kaybetmemiştir. Anlaşma, 1 Ekim 1938'de yine silah kullanılmaksızın, uluslararası anlaşmalara dayanılarak, nüfusunun yüzde elliden fazlasını Almanların oluşturduğu Sudet bölgesinin Almanlarca işgal edilmesine dayanmıştır. 15 Mart 1939'da ise Çekoslovakya'nın kalanını da topraklarına eklemeleri anlaşmada yer almıştır. Bu olaylara kadar Hitler, stratejisinin adımlarını atarken, silah kullanmamıştır. Ancak geriye tek sorunlu bölge kalmıştır: Danzig bölgesi. Versay Anlaşmasıyla Polonya'ya verilen Danzig bölgesi, hâlâ Alman yönetiminde olan Doğu Prusya ile Almanya arasındaki kara bağlantısını kestiğinden, Alman Hükümeti, Polonya hükümetinden, Doğu Prusya'yla arada bir kara bağlantısı oluşturulması yönünde bir teklifi görüşmesini istemiş ve böylece Danzig Sorunu ortaya çıkmıştır. Alman-Sovyet Paktı thumb|left|150px|İmzalayan [[Molotov, arkada Ribbentrop ve Stalin (23 Ağustos 1939, Moskova)]] thumb|1380px|right|II. Dünya Savaşı'nın gelişim süreci 3 Mayıs 1939'da Sovyet Dışişleri Komiseri olan Litvinov görevden alınarak yerine Vyaçeslav Mihayloviç Molotov atanmıştır. Bu atama Sovyet dış politikasında keskin bir dönüşe işaret etmiştir. Litvinov döneminde SSCB, Alman yayılmacılığına karşı Birleşik Krallık ve Fransa ile bir protokol oluşturmak için girişimlerde bulunmuş, ne var ki her seferinde reddedilmişti. Molotov döneminde ise SSCB, Alman hükümeti ile bir saldırmazlık paktı için çalışmıştır. Uzun diplomatik görüşmeler sonucunda 23 Ağustos 1939 günü SSCB ile Almanya arasında bir saldırmazlık paktı imzalanması karara bağlanmiştır Genel Nedenler * Almanya: Öncelikle Orta Avrupa, ardından Doğu ve Batı Avrupa'yı Almanya topraklarına katmak amacındadır. İkincil planı ise Asya'ya özellikle Rusya ve Yakın Doğu'daki stratejik noktaları ele geçirmektir. * Japonya: I. Dünya Savaşı sonunda Almanya'nın Uzak Doğu sömürgeleri Japonya'ya verilmişti. Üstelik Çin'in bir bölümü de Japonya'nın hakimiyetindeydi. Ancak bu kadar sömürge bile hızla sanayileşen ve büyüyen Japon ekonomisini doyuramıyordu. Ekonomik çıkarlar için ABD ile yakınlaşan Japonya, savaşın patlak vermesi ile Almanya'ya yakınlaşmıştır. Pearl Harbor Saldırısı ile kesin olarak savaşa girmiştir. * ABD: Savaşın başında tarafsız kalan ABD, sonraları Fransa ve Birleşik Krallık'a silah yardımı yapmıştır. Japonya tarafından Pearl Harbor'da saldırıya uğramış ve kesin olarak savaşa girmiştir. ABD'nin savaşa gimesi ve Almanların Sovyetler Birliği'ni istila etmesi savaşın seyri değişmiş, Almanya genişleme politikası yerine var olan sınırlarını koruma politikasını uygulamıştır. * SSCB: I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan sonra batı yerine Orta Asya'ya yönelik politikalar izlemiştir. Zengin petrol rezervleri sayesinde savaşta lojistik ve teknoloji alanlarında en güçlü devletlerden biri olmuştur. Almanya ile saldırmazlık anlaşması yapmasına rağmen Alman istilasına uğramıştır.Almanlar bu istilası ve SSCB'ye karşı aldığı yenilgiler II.Dünya Savaşı'nın seyrini değiştirmiştir. * Birleşik Krallık: Adolf Hitler tarafından Avrupa'daki tek rakip olarak görülen Birleşik Krallık, Almanya'nın Avrupa'nın tamamına yayılmasını önlemiştir. ABD tarafından sürekli mühimmatla desteklenen Birleşik Krallık, ABD'nin savaşa girmesine kadar özellikle Kraliyet Hava Kuvvetleri ile ön plana çıkmış, Orta Avrupa'da kesin bir hava hakimiyeti sağlamıştır. ABD'nin savaşa girmesiyle birlikte kara kuvvetleriyle ön plana çıkan Birleşik Krallık, II. Dünya Savaşı'nın en büyük aktörü olmuştur. * İtalya: I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan istediğini alamayan İtalya dar bir sömürge alanıyla sanayisini beslemeye çalışıyordu. Ayrıca I. Dünya Savaşı'nda İtilaf devletleri ile görüş ayrılığına düşen İtalya, Mussolini'nin faşist politikaları nedeniyle Avrupa'da sorun teşkil ediyordu. İtalya'nın eski Roma İmparatorluğu gibi güçlü bir devlet olmasını isteyen Mussolini, Almanya ile yakınlaşarak Mihver devletler blokunda savaşa girmiştir. İtalya; Kuzey Afrika ve Balkanlar'da ilerlemiştir. Avrupa'da Savaşın Başlaması Polonya thumb|left|150px|[[1 Eylül 1939 sabah saat 4.45'te Westerplatte'yi bombalayan Alman Schleswig-Holstein zırhlısı]] thumb|150px|[[Edward Rydz-Śmigły]] Naziler o dönemin en güçlü ordusuydu. Danzig Sorununun diplomatik yollarla çözümünün uzun sürmesi üzerine Alman orduları 1 Eylül 1939 sabahı Polonya sınırlarını geçtiler. Yıldırım savaşı tekniklerinin ilk kez hayata geçirilişi olan Polonya Seferi, bu ülkenin toprak bütünlüğünü uluslararası platformda garanti etmiş olan Birleşik Krallık ve Fransa'yı harekete geçirmiştir. 3 Eylül'de Birleşik Krallık, bir gün sonra da Fransa, Almanya'ya savaş ilan etmiş ve seferberlik hazırlıklarını başlatmıştır. Ancak Alman panzer birlikleri, harekâtın ilk haftasının sonunda Polonya cephelerini yarmış ve geniş kuşatmalara girişmiştir. Müttefiklerin askeri bir müdahalesi için artık olanak görünmemektedir. 17 Eylül 1939 günü, Sovyet Kızıl Ordusuna bağlı birlikler Polonya'nın doğu sınırlarından saldırırlar. İki ateş arasında kalan Polonya, 27 Eylül 1939'da teslim olur, direnen birlikler de 5 Ekim 1939 günü teslim olurlar. 1940 yılının Haziran ayında Stalin, Baltık Ülkelerine gönderdiği notada, SSCB'ye yakın hükümetlerin işbaşına getirilmesini ister. Hemen ardından da Kızıl Ordu Litvanya, Letonya ve Estonya topraklarına girer. 14 Temmuz'da bu ülkelerde yaptırılan genel seçimlerle işbaşına gelen hükümetler SSCB'ye katılma kararı alacaklardır. Böylece I. Dünya Savaşı sonunda yeni Sovyet hükümetinin elinden çıkan bu topraklar tekrar kazanılmıştır ve bu topraklar SSCB'nin Baltık Denizine açılmasında, Leningrad limanının güvenliği anlamına gelmektedir. Baltık Denizi konusunda Stalin'in öngördüğü diğer bir önlem ise onu, Finlandiya hükümetiyle görüşmelere yönlendirecektir. Görüşmelere 9 Ekim 1939'da başlanmıştır. Görüşmelerden bir sonuç alınamayacağı kanısına varan Stalin yönetimi tarafından, 28 Kasım 1939'da, 1932 yılında imzalanmış olan saldırmazlık anlaşmasının tek taraflı olarak kaldırıldığı Fin hükümetine bildirilir ve 30 Kasım 1939 da Kızıl Ordu Finlandiya'ya saldırır. Bu hareket Paris ve Londra'yı, Moskava'ya karşı takınılacak tavır konusunda düşünmeye sevk etti. Birleşik Krallık hükümeti Moskava ile siyasal münasebetlerıni kesmeyı reddetti. Ancak her iki memleket halkoyunda Finlandiya lehinde şiddetli bir heyecan uyanması, Polanya'nın yok edilmesi sırasında Almanya'yla bir savaşı göze alabilecek kuvvette olmadıkları inancıyla hareketsiz kalmayı tercih etmiş Fransız ve İngiliz hükümetlerini, Finlandiya meselesinde harekete geçmeye zorladı. Her iki hükümet de SSCB'ye savaş ilan etmeden Finlandiya'ya 100.000 kişilik bir askeri kuvvet yollamak kararı aldılar. Böylece Fransa ve Birleşik Krallık küçümsedikleri Sovyet ordusuyla ve SSCB'yle, Almanya'nın yanı başında savaşmayı göze almış oluyordu. Ancak Sovyet Rusyadan çekinen İsveç ve Norveç, müttefik kuvvetlerin kendi topraklarından geçmesine izin vermediler. Bu red, müttefiklerin çok hazırlıksız oldukları bir sırada Sovyet Rusya'yla savaşa girişmelerıne engel olarak ağır bir tarihi hatayı önlemiş oldu. SSCB'nin Finlandiya Seferi 6 Mart 1940'ta Finlandiya hükümetinin, Ruslar’la barış görüşmeleri için masaya oturmak zorunda kalmasıyla son bulacaktır. Kış Savaşı SSCB’nin Kuzey batıda Baltık Denizine dar bir alanda Leningrad körfezi sahili vardı. Bunun hemen kuzeyinde ise Finlandiya toprakları başlıyordu. Finlandiya sınırı Leningrad'ın sadece 32km. batısından başlamaktaydı. Bu bölge SSCB için hayati önem taşımaktaydı. Bu yüzden Stalin bu toprakların SSCB'ye bağlı olmasının gerekli olduğu görüşündeydi. Stalin’in Finlilerden istediği bu topraklar 1.700 kilometre karedir. Bunun karşılığında Finlandiya-Rusya sınırının orta kesimlerinden 3.500 kilometre karelik bir araziyi teklif etmektedir. Finlandiya hükümeti, böyle bir anlaşmaya varmanın, taviz vermek istemedikleri tarafsızlık tutumuyla bağdaşmayacağı gerekçesiyle konuya sıcak yaklaşmadılar. Bunun üzerine Stalin bu toprakları satın almak istedi. Bu önerisi de reddedildi. Finlandiya’nın tutumu karşısında Stalin’in tutumu hızla sertleşti. 28 Kasım 1939 da, 1932 yılında imzalanmış olan saldırmazlık anlaşmasının tek taraflı olarak kaldırıldığı Fin hükümetine bildirildi ve 30 Kasım 1939 da Sovyet orduları savaş ilan etmeksizin Finlandiya’ya saldırdı ve ertesi gün Finlandiya'nın sınır şehri Terijoki (bugün Zelenogorsk)'ye girerek, orada Fin komünist Otto Ville Kuusinen'in başkanlığında kukla bir devlet olan Fin Demokratik Cumhuriyeti'ni ilan ettirdi. 6 Mart 1940 da Fin hükümeti, Ruslar’la barış görüşmeleri için masaya oturmaya razı oldu. Bu sırada Rus kuvvetleri Koivisto (bugün Primorsk)'yu ele geçirmiş ve Viipuri'ye dayanmıştı. Fin hükümeti anlaşmayı çaresiz kabul eder. Savaş boyunca Fin kayıpları 25 bin ölü ve yaralıdır. Sovyet kayıpları ise 49 bin ölü, 158 bin yaralı. Ancak Finlerin kaybettikleri toprakları geri alma arzusu yüzünden barış sadece 1 yıl sürdü ve Finlandiya, Almanya'nın yanında savaşa girdi. Kuzey Avrupa thumb|150px|left|"Weserübung" Harekâtı'nın sorumlularından [[Büyükamiral Erich Raeder]] [[Dosya:German cruiser Blücher sinking.jpg|thumb|150px|Alman Kruvazör Blücher, Norveç Ordusu'na ait Oscarsborg Müstahkem Mevkii'nin top ateşi ve torpido saldırısının sonucu batmak üzereyken (9 Nisan 1940)]] Fransız Başbakanı Reynaud, Parlamentoda gitgide artan gerginliği ve halkoyunda gizli Stuttgart radyosunun (Bu radyo, Almanlarla işbirliği yapan bir Fransız tarafından işletiliyordu. Stuttgart haini olarak adıyla anılan bu Fransız, savaştan sonra yakalanarak kurşuna dizilmiştir) kışkırtıcı yayınlarıyla çoğalan açık hoşnutsuzluğu gidermek için, bekleme politikasını terk ederek, daha dinamik ve haşin bir politikayı denemek istedi. Bu amaçla Londra hükümetini, İsveç çeliğinin Almanya'ya akmasını önlemek için Norveç'e bir çıkartma yapmaya ikna etti. Ancak müttefik kuvvetlerden önce davranan Almanlar, 9 Nisan 1940 sabahı Norveç'e, deniz yolunun güvenliği için de Danimarka'ya saldırdı. Norveç'in istilası'ndaki stratejik amaçları İsveç'ten ithal ettikleri demir cevheri yolunun güven altına alınması ve Norveç fiyortlarında denizaltıları için üsler oluşturabilmekti. Danimarka kısa sürede teslim olurken Norveç direnme gösterdi. 10 Haziran 1940'da Norveç de teslim oldu. Müttefiklerin Norveç'te oynadığı kumar, askeri bir bozgun ve manevi bir yıkılışla sona ererken, Norveç'i de Alman işgali altında esir bir ülke durumuna getirdi. 24 Nisanda Norveç bir hükümet komiserinin emrine verildi ve Quisling'in başkanlığında bir nasyonel-sosyalist hükümet kuruldu. Meclislerin güvensizliği karşısında Reynaud hükümeti 9 mayısta, Chamberlain hükümeti 10 mayısta istifa ettiler. Aynı gün Alman saldırısı beklenmedik bir anda batıya döndü. Reynaud istifasını derhal geri aldı; Chamberlain yerine İngiliz kabinesini Churchill kurdu. Avrupa ve bütün dünya için karanlık ve felaketli günler başlıyordu. Belçika ise 27 Mayıs'ta teslim oldu. Batı Cephesi Benelux ve Fransa Savaşları thumb|left|150px|[[Dunkerque'da esir düşen Britanya ve Fransa askerleri (Haziran 1940)]] [[Dosya:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-H01757, Erich von Manstein.jpg|thumb|150px|Fall Gelb (Sarı Harekâtı: Benelux'a saldırı) ve Fall Rot (Kırmızı Harekâtı: Fransa'ya saldırı) planlayan Tümgeneral Erich von Manstein]] thumb|left|150px|Hitler'in Paris ziyareti (solda [[Albert Speer, sağda Walter Frentz, 23 Haziran 1940, Palais de Chaillot, Paris)]] thumb|150px|[[Adolf Hitler|Hitler ve generalları, Compiegne ormanında tarihî vagonda ateşkes imzalamadan önce Mareşal Ferdinand Foch'un heykeline bakarken]] 10 Mayıs 1940 günü, 110 yedek tümen tarafından desteklenen 190 tümenden meydana gelmiş bir Alman ordusu, 91 Fransız tümeni, 12 Belçika tümeni, 12 İngiliz tümeni, 1 Polonya tümeni ve küçük bir Hollanda ordusu tarafından müdafaa edilmekte olan batı cephesine taarruza geçti. Almanların savaş planı ise ancak şubatta kesin şeklini alıyordu. Belçika ve Hollanda'ya yönelen saldırılarla Manş Limanını (Fransa Seferi) ve Paris'i ele geçirmek. Asıl taarruz ise daha güneyde, Arden Ormanları üzerinden Sedan yönünde Fransa topraklarına yöneliyor. Hitler, Birleşik Krallık ve Fransa'nın Almanya'ya Hollanda ve Belçika'yı geçerek hücum edeceğini bildiğinden kuvvetlerinin çoğunu Belçika üzerine sevk etti. Bunun üzerine Fransa ve Birleşik Krallık ordusunun en mükemmel silahlandırılmış motorize birlikleri derhal, Alman ordusunu kuzeyden kuşatmak ve gerisinde Ruhr Bölgesini ele geçirmek amacıyla Belçika üzerinden hücuma geçtiler. Ancak Alman birlikleri korkunç bir hızla ilerliyordu. Paraşütçü birliklerinin göz açtırmayan hücumları sonunda Meuse üzerinde birçok köprüler ve Hollanda'nın meşhur "Eben Emael" kalesi Almanların eline geçti. Hava bombardımanlarıyla yerle bir edilen Rotterdam ve hemen ardından La Haye işgal edildi. Hollanda bir baştan bir başa Almanlar tarafından işgal edildi. Kraliçe Vilhelmina Birleşik Krallık'a sığındı, ordu yok edildi, müttefiklerin zırflı birlikleri süratle güneye çekilmeye başladı. Bir başka Alman ordusu da Lüksemburg üzerinden geçerek Meuse Nehrine varmış, nehri Namur'la Sedan arasındaki birçok noktadan geçmişti. Sedan Harekâtı 15 Mayıs'ta tam bir bozgun halini aldı. Fransız sınırının delinmesi, Belçika birliklerini Anvers-Louvain müdafa hattını terk ederek Lys'e ve İngiliz birliklerini Douai-Peronne hattına çekilmek zorunda bıraktı. Paul Reynaud 16 mayısta Suriye'de bulunan Genaral Weygand'ı General Gamelin'in yerine tayin etti. Weygand Abbeville'den kuzeye ve Ypres'den güneye giden iki hat üzerinde taarruza geçti; ancak önemli bir sonuç alamadı. Belçika orduları 25 ile 28 mayıs arasında ümitsiz bir savaşla Lys üzerinde karşı koydu. 26 Mayısta İngiliz birlikleri anavatana dönme kararı aldılar. 27 mayısta Belçika sınırı birçok noktada delindi. Belçika'nın, düşmana karşı koymasına artık imkân yoktu. Kral Leopold, 28 mayısta Almanlarla teslim anlaşmasını imzaladı. Bu üç ülkenin tümüyle istilasını önlemek için İngiliz Yurtdışı Sefer Kuvveti ve Fransız orduları kuzeye ilerleyince, taarruz çıkış hattı Arden Ormanları olan ve Manş Kanalı yönünde ilerleyen Alman zırhlı birlikleri tarafından kuşatılmış oldular. Gerçek şuydu ki Belçika, müttefik ordularının mağlubiyeti ile, izleri savaştan sonra dahi silinmeyecek çok ağır ve feci şartlar altında kaderiyle baş başa bırakılmıştı. Belçika'nın işgali üzerine İngilizler kıtadaki 235.000 kişilik ordularını ve Fransızlar 115.000 kişiye varan kuvvetlerini Almanların aralıksız bombardımanları altında, büyük zorluklarla, Dunkerque limanından deniz yoluyla tahliye edebildiler; ancak bütün silah, cephane ve mühimmat kaybedilmişti.Bu, müttefiklerin meşhur kuzey ordusunun sonu demekti. Fransa'da, Başkan Paul Reynaud, kendisini bekleyen çok zor olaylara karşı koyabilmek için 18 Mayısta Maraşel Petanin'i hükümete davet etmişti. 15 haziranda ise orduda zırhlı birliklerin ısrarla kullanılmasını isteyen Genarel de Gaulle'ü Savaş Bakanlığı Müşteşarlığına tayın etti. Hükümetin değişmesi Fransa'nın kaderini değiştirmedi. 14 Haziran 1940'ta Alman birlikleri Paris'e girdi. Aynı gün hükümet Bordeaux'a çekildi. Alman askerleri Paris'e girmeden 4 gün önce (10 haziran) İtalya, Birleşik Krallık ve Fransa'ya savaş ilan etti. Bu sırada Alman ordusu Loire yönünde ilerliyor, Maginot hattını geçerek İsviçre sınırına doğru yürüyordu. Fransa çöküyordu. Reynaud 16 haziranda istifa etti.Yeni kabineyi Maraşel Petain kurdu ve 17 haziranda İspanya'nın aracılığı ile Almanya'dan,Vatikan aracılığı ile de İtalya'dan teslim şartlarını bildirmesini istedi.Bu sırada Münihte buluşmuş olan Hitler ve Mussolini,Fransa'ya teklif edilecek olan mütareke şartlarını belirliyorlardı. 22 Haziran 1940'da Fransa ateşkes anlaşmasını Almanya ile imzalar.Aynı gün Alman orduları Lyon'a girer.İtalya ile mütareke anlaşmasını 24 haziranda Roma da imzalandı. Alman güçleri kuzey Fransa’yı ve Fransa'nın Atlas Okyanusu kıyılarını işgal etti, Fransa topraklarının üçte ikisi, Alman kontrolüne girmiştir.İtalyan zırhlı birlikleri de Alpler bölgesinden Fransa'ya girmiştir.Menton,İtalya'nın kontrolüne girmiştir. Ayrıca Fransız Somali'sindeki Cibuti limanı ve Cibuti-Adis Abela demiryolu üzerinde İtalya'ya tasarruf hakkı tanınıyordu.Fransa bu savaşta 100.000 asker kaybetmiş, sivil halktan 80.000 kurban vermiştir. Britanya Savaşı thumb|left|150px|[[Londra, 1940]] thumb|150px|Britanya Savaşında Alman hava filolarını komuta eden [[Mareşal Albert Kesselring]] Fransa'nın savaş dışı kalmasıyla Almanya'nın karşısında tek bir düşman kalıyordu: Birleşik Krallık. 19 Temmuzda Hitler, Birleşik Krallık'a barış teklifinde bulundu; ancak Londra bu teklifi şartsız olarak reddetti. Böylesıne bir barış, Almanya'nın kıta üzerindeki hakimiyetini tanıması demek oluyordu. Bu red üzerine Hitler, Birleşik Krallık'ı da barış masasına oturmaya zorlamak, gerekirse istila etmek için Britanya Savaşını başlatmıştır. Hitler, İngiliz filosunu imha etmek ya da felce uğratmak konusunda pike bombardıman uçaklarına güveniyordu. Britanya Savaşı, Almanya tarafından, Britanya'nın istilası için hazırlanmış olan Denizaslanı Operasyonu'nun hazırlık evresi olarak düşünülmüş olup, RAF'ın (İngiliz Kraliyet Hava Kuvvetleri) imhasını amaçlamaktadır ve esas olarak Luftwaffe (Alman Hava Kuvvetleri) tarafından yürütülmüştür. 8 Ağustosta Goering hava kuvvetlerine hücum emri verdi; ancak Alman uçakları Birleşik Krallık'ta ümit etmedikleri kahramanca bir müdafaayla ve tanımadıkları bir silahla karşılaştılar. Bu yeni silah radardı. Bu yeni aletle İngilizler, Birleşik Krallık'a doğru yola çıkan Alman uçaklarınıın yerlerini ve istikametlerini çok önceden keşfedebiliyorlardı. İngiliz hava filosunu savaş dışı bırakmayı hedef alan Alman uçakları, her hücumdan ağır kayıpla dönüyordu. Bu durum karşısında Almanya, İngiliz hava ve deniz üslerini ve endüstri merkezlerini hedef almaya başladı. 6 eylülde Alman saldırısı, Londra üzerine toplandı. Londra bir ay boyunca hergün bombalandı. Bu bombardımanlar sırasında 14.000 kişi ölmüş, 20.000 kişi yaralanmış olduğu düşünülmektedir. İngiliz havacıları, Alman uçaklarına, Londra'da yarattıkları cehennemi çok ağır bir şekilde ödetti. RAF'ın sert direnci karşısında Luftwaffe, Goering'in emriyle 7 Ekim'de geri çekilmek zorunda kalmış ve harekât başarısız olarak sona erdirilmiştir. Bu savaşta, RAF 700 uçak kaybetmesine karşın, Luftwaffe'nin kaybı 3000 uçağı geçiyordu. Londra savaş süresınce hergün bombardımana tutuldu. Ekimde şehre atılan bomba sayısı 10.000, kasımda ise 7500 olarak tespit edilmiştir. Aralık ayında şehirde büyük hasarlar oldu; 1941 yılı başında Coventry'de ayakta kalmış tek bir duvar yoktu. Ama buna rağmen Hitler, partiyi kaybetmişti. Napolyon gibi o da, hayatının en tehlikeli kumarını oynamak ve ingiltere ile bir ölüm-kalım savaşına girişmek zorundaydı. Böylece mücadele, karayla denizin çarpışması olarak bir başka cephede yeniden başlıyordu. Kuzey Afrika Cephesi thumb|left|150px|DAK komutanı Tankçı Orgeneral [[Erwin Rommel (Ekim 1942'de Mareşallığa yükseltildi.)]] thumb|150px|[[Bernard Montgomery, Archibald Wavell ve Claude Auchinleck]] thumb|150px|[[Bernard Montgomery]] thumb|left|150px|Kuzey Afrika'da Alman zırhlı arabalarından [[Schwerer Panzerspähwagen|SdKfz 231, 1942]] thumb|150px|[[Matilda tank|Matilda Mk II piyade tankları (El-Alamein)]] İtalya'nın 10 Haziran 1940'da Almanya safında savaşa girmesiyle savaş Kuzey Afrika'ya da sıçramış oldu. Zaten Libya, Eritre ve Somali İtalyan kontrolündeydi. İtalya'nın Kuzey Afrika'da operasyon alanı olarak belirlediği bölge, Nil Nehri ve Tunus arasında kalan Batı Çölü'ydü. 1939 yılı ortalarında itibaren Mısır'daki İngiliz Orta Doğu Kuvvetleri, Libya'daki İtalyan kuvvetlerini yoklama taarruzlarıyla taciz etmekteydi. General Creagh komutasındaki 7. Zırhlı Tümenin askerleri bu çatışmalarla “çöl fareleri” olarak anılacaktır. Libya’daki İtalyan kuvvetleri Mareşal Graziani komutasında 7 tümenlik ve 300 tanklık bir kuvvetle 13 Eylül 1940’da İngilizlere saldırmışlar, Mısır topraklarında az biraz ilerledikten sonra, ciddi bir direnişle karşılaşmamalarına karşın Sidi Barrani'de duraklayıp savunma sistemleri oluşturmaya koyuldular. Aralık ayında henüz Nil Irmağına ulaşamadan Wavell’in komutasındaki birlikler tarafından durduruldular. Çarpışmalar sonunda İtalyanlar Bingazi’nin ötesine püskürtüldü. 7 Aralık 1940 gecesi, General O'Connor komutasındaki bir İngiliz birliği İtalyan mevzilerine saldırdılar. Sidi Barrani'nin İngiliz kuvvetlerinin eline geçmesiyle İtalyan birlikleri dağılmışlardır. 3 Ocak 1941'de yeniden taarruza geçen O'Connor, 22 Ocak da Tobruk limanına ulaştı ve ileri Harekâtını sürdürdü. 7 Şubat 1941'de Bingazi'ye ulaşmıştır. İtalyan birliklerinin Kuzey Afrika'da pozisyonlarını korumaları iyiden iyiye güçleşmişken, İngiliz hükümetinin dikkatinin Balkanlar'a yönelmesi nedeniyle Kuzey Afrika'daki harekât durmuştur. 12 Şubat 1941'de General Erwin Rommel Kuzey Afrika'da yeni oluşturulan Alman Kuzey Afrika Kolordusu'nun komutanı olarak Trablusgarp'a ulaşmıştır. Rommel, 31 Mart 1941 günü El Ageyla'daki İngiliz birliklerine sürpriz bir baskın düzenleyerek kenti ele geçirir. 2 Nisan 1941 de, Almanya'nın Balkan Cephesini açmasından iki gün sonra Bingazi yönünde ilerlemesine devam eden Rommel, İngiliz 2. Zırhlı Tümenini kuşatma altına alıp teslim olmak zorunda bırakmıştır. Rommel'in birlikleri Batı Çölü'nde 600 km. kadar ilerlemişler, fakat Tobruk limanı İngilizlerin elinde kalmıştır. Nisan 1941 ayı içinde Rommel iki kez Tobruk'a yüklenirse de sonuç alamaz. 15 Mayıs 1941 sabahı İngiliz birlikleri Alman hatlarına "Brevity Harekâtı" kodadıyla bilinen bir taarruzda bulunurlar. Halfaya Geçidi'ni ele geçirmelerine karşın Almanların karşı taarruzları sonucu Brevity Harekâtı başarısız olmuştur. 14 Haziran 1941 gecesi İngiliz birlikleri ikinci bir taarruza giriştiler. "Savaş Baltası Operasyonu" kod adlı bu harekâtda İngiliz birlikleri, Halfaya Geçidi'ne ve Rommel'in merkezdeki garnizonuna saldırırlar. Halfaya Geçidi, her iki tarafın askerleri arasında "Cehennem Geçidi" olarak adlandırılacaktır bundan böyle. Her iki taarruz da İngilizler açısından başarısız olur. Harekâtın üçüncü günü başlarken Rommel, tüm birliklerini, İngilizlerin geri çekilme hattını tutmak amacıyla Halfaya Geçidi'nin yanından ileri sürecektir. Bu tırpan hareketi durdurulamayınca İngilizler geri çekilmek zorunda kalırlar. Tobruk'taki köprü başına ulaşma yönünde İngilizlerin üçüncü girişimi, "Crusader Harekâtı" olarak kayıtlara geçmiştir. 18 Kasım 1941'de başlatılan harekât bu kez başarılı olur. 4 Aralık 1941'de Rommel, Tobruk önlerinden de çekilmek zorunda kalmıştır. Rommel, daha önce savunma hatları oluşturduğu Gazala Hattı'na çekilmiştir ama, 13 Aralık 1941'deki İngiliz saldırısı karşısında geri çekilmek zorunda kalır, İngilizlerin 200 tankına karşılık elinde kullanılır durumda 30 tankı vardır. 27 Aralık 1941 tarihinde Rommel, birkaç gün önce ulaşan 30 tanklık takviye kuvvetini kullanarak İngiliz hatlarını yeniden Gazala Hattı'na kadar ileri itmiştir.Alman Afrika birliklerinin başarılı olamamasının en büyük sebebi ingiliz casus denizaltılarından biri olan SARAH'ın Almanların deniz yoluyla ulaştırdıkları mühimmatlarının yollarını ve geçiş zamanlarını tespit etmesi ve böylece Alman ve İtalyan deniz ikmalimin kesintiye uğramasıdır.Rommel sipariş ettiği silahların yaklaşık yarısına ulaşabiliyordu. 21 Ocak 1942'de Rommel yeniden taarruza geçmiştir. Bu harekât İngiliz birliklerini Bingazi'ye kadar geri atacaktır. Balkan Cephesi Marita Harekâtı (Yunanistan) II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında Nazi Almanyası'nın Yunanistan Savaşı'nda ülkeye saldırması ile Nisan 1941'de başlamış ve Ekim 1944'te Almanya'nın ana topraklardan geri çekilmesi ile son bulmuştur. Geri çekilmenin ardından yine de Girit ve bazı önemli adalar 1945 Haziran'ına dek Alman askerî birliklerinin denetimi altında kalmıştır. Yunanistan'ı ilk olarak işgâl etmeye kalkışan devlet İtalya'dır. Ekim 1940'ta ülkeye saldıran İtalya'nın Yunanistan'ı almada yaşadığı başarısızlığın ardından Alman lider Adolf Hitler, Balkanlar'ı kontrol altına alabilmek için ordusunu doğruca Yunanistan'a yönlendirmiştir. Hızlı bir "Yıldırım savaşı" taktiği ile 1941 Nisan'ında ülkeye girilmiş ve Mayıs ayının ortalarına doğru Yunanistan, Almanya, İtalya ve Bulgaristan olmak üzere üç farklı devletin işgâli altında kalmıştır. İşgâl altında olunan süre boyunca sivil Yunanistan halkı birçok zorluk ile karşı karşıya kalmış ve 300.000 sivil açlık ve salgın hastalıklardan dolayı yaşamını yitirmiştir. Ülkenin ekonomisi tamamı ile çökmüştür.Bu güçler ülkeyi denetim altında bulunduran gruplara karşı gerilla atakları ile saldırmışlar ve büyük casusluk eylemlerinde bulunmuşlardır. 1943 yılına gelindiğinde bu direnişçi gruplar birbirleriyle çatışmalara girmişler ve tam bağımsızlığın alındığı 1944 yılında krizde olan ülkede iç savaşın çıkmasına neden olmuşlardır. Merkür Harekâtı Doğu Cephesi I thumb|left|150px|[[Fedor von Bock]] thumb|150px|Barbarossa Harekâtı, 22 Haziran 1941 thumb|150px|[[Semyon Konstantinoviç Timoşenko]] "Barbarossa" Norveç, Fransa ve Balkanlar'ın istilasıyla, Batı'dan gelebilecek bir dizi askeri tehdidin önlemini almış olan Hitler, dikkatini bu kez doğuya, Sovyet Sosyalist Cumhuriyetler Birliği'ne çevirmiştir. 22 Haziran 1941 günü kısa bir hazırlık ateşinin ardından Alman panzer birlikeri Sovyet sınırını geçerler. Böylece II. Dünya Savaşının Doğu Cephesi savaşlarının açılış hamleleri sayılabilecek Barbarossa Harekâtı başlamış olur. Doğu Cephesi 22 Haziran 1941 tarihinde başladı ve harekâtın ilk aylarında Wehrmacht’ın hızlı ilerleyişine ve Kızıl Ordu’nun ciddi ölçüde kayıplarına sahne oldu. Emrindeki tank kolordularıyla hızla Moskova önlerine gelen Mareşal Fedor von Bock, Hitler tarafından zorla geri dönüp Smolensk'teki Rus ordularını esir alması istenince, Moskova'yı terketmiş olan Stalin zaman kazanıp kendi birliklerini savunma yapmaları için Moskova'ya yığdı. Sonbahar aylarındaki yağışlar, Rus direnişinin giderek kendini toparlaması ve sertleşmesi, ardından da o yıl erkenden bastıran kış şartlarının oluşturduğu zorluklarla Alman ordularının ilerleyişi durma noktasına geldi. 5 Aralık 1941 akşamı, Moskova'ya yönelik Alman saldırıları sonlanmak zorunda kaldı. Stalingrad Muharebesi 1942’de Hitler, Karadeniz'le Hazar Denizi arasında bulunan Kafkasya petrol yataklarını ve bu bölgenin hemen kuzeyindeki Don ve Donets nehirleri arasındaki sahayı ele geçirmeyi hedefledi. Bu planın ilk adımı Mavi Operasyon kod adıyla bilinecektir. Mavi Operasyon, Alman ordularına Stalingrad ve Kafkasya yolunu açmak içindir. Mavi Harekâtının bu hedeflere ulaşmasından sonra Alman orduları iki grup olarak operasyonları sürdürdüler. Stalingrad kentinin ele geçirilmesi yönündeki operasyonlar, Stalingrad Muharebesi ile II. Dünya savaşı’nın dönüm noktalarından biri oldu. Stalingrad’ı kuşatan Alman birlikleri Rusların Uranüs Operasyonu kod adını verdikleri karşı taarruzla çembere alındı. Çemberi kırmak amacıyla Alman Don Ordu Grubunun giriştiği Kış Fırtınası Operasyonu ise Kızıl Ordu’nun karşı operasyonu (Küçük Satürn Operasyonu) ile başarısızlığa uğramıştır. Küçük Satürn Operasyonu’nun başarısının hemen ardından Kızıl Ordu, Satürn Operasyonu ile, Kafkasya’da zaten güçlükle ilerlemekte olan Alman ordularının geri bağlantısını kesmek amacıyla taarruzlara başlamıştır. Bu taarruzların durdurulamayacağı ortaya çıkınca Alman birlikleri 1943 yılının Ocak ayı başlarında Kafkasya’dan çekilmek zorunda kalmışlardır. 1943 yılı ocak ayı ortalarına doğru daha kuzeyde Kızıl Ordu’nun giriştiği karşı taarruzlar sonucu, Don ve Donets bölgesi tekrar Rusların kontrolüne geçmiştir Asya-Pasifik Cephesi thumb|150px|[[Çin-Japon Savaşı ve Pasifik Cephesi (1937-1942)]] thumb|left|150px|[[Oramiral Isoroku Yamamoto (Japon İmparatorluk Donanması Başkomutanı)]] thumb|150px|"Malaya Kaplanı" Korgeneral [[Tomoyuki Yamashita (25. Ordu komutanı)]] [[Dosya:USSArizona PearlHarbor.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Yanan Amerikan zırhlı [[USS Arizona (BB-39)|USS Arizona]] (7 Aralık, 1941)]] thumb|150px|Yanan Japon uçak gemisi [[Japon Uçak Gemisi Hiryū|''Hiryū'' (Midway)]] [[Dosya:USS Lexington brennt.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Yanan Amerikan uçak gemisi [[USS Lexington (CV-2)|USS Lexington]] (Mercan Denizi)]] [[Dosya:USS Wasp (CV-7) brennt.jpg|thumb|150px|Amerikan uçak gemisi [[USS Wasp (CV-7)|USS Wasp]] batmak üzere (Solomon Adaları, 15 Eylül 1942)]] [[Dosya:USS Hornet (CV-8) during battle of the Santa Cruz Islands.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Japon uçakların saldırı altında Amerikan uçakgemisi [[USS Hornet (CV-8)|USS Hornet]] (Santa Cruz Adaları Deniz savaşı, 26 Ekim 1942)]] thumb|150px|Çin-[[Myanmar|Burma sınırlarında Salween Nehrinde Japonlara karşı savaşan Çin Cumhuriyeti askerleri (Haziran, 1943)]] Pearl Harbor Japonlar güçlerine güveniyordu. En güçlü, en modern donanmanın ellerinde oluşu, Çin'in zengin bölgelerinin işgalini tamamlamaları ve Avrupa'daki karışık ve güvensiz durum Japonları Avrupa Uzakdoğu sömürgelerine saldırı arzularını körükledi. Endonezya(Hollanda Hindistanı), Pasifik adaları, Fransız Çinhindi, Burma ve Hindistan iyi bir hedef olarak namluda duruyordu. Ancak kolay gibi görünen bu harekât Japonlara göre güçlü ve resmen olmasa da Müttefik cephesine destek verebilecek bir Amerikan deniz filosu Pasifik'te bulunurken gerçekleştirilemezdi. Bu amaçla bir nevi Amerikan su üstü gücüne suikast olacaktı. Japonlar da Amerika kendini toparlayana dek, kızaklardan yeni binlerce tonluk savaş canavarları çıkarmadan evvel işgal işini bitirmiş halde muzafferiyetlerinin tadını çıkaracaklardı. Bu büyük görev amacıyla o güne dek denizlerde kullanılmamış büyüklükte bir hava gücü Amiral Nagumo'nun yönetimine verildi. Birçok savaş gemisi ve uçakları Oahu yakınına taşıyacak altı uçak gemisi hazırlandı. Torpil uçakları, Vals uçakları, yüksek irtifa bombardıman uçakları; gemileri yoketme işi, avcı uçaklarıysa Amerikan uçaklarını henüz yerdeyken imha için(Alman taktiği)uçak gemilerine yerleştirildi. Toplam 429 uçak kendine güvenle yola koyuldu... Başlangıçta, ABD savaşa doğrudan katılmasa da, İngiltere’ye büyük ölçüde ekonomik ve askeri malzeme yönünden destek sağlıyordu. 7 Aralık 1941’de, bir pazar sabahı, Japon uçak gemilerinden havalanan yüzlerce avcı, torpido ve bombardıman uçağı, Hawaii Adalarından Oafu Adasında bulunan Pearl Harbor deniz üssüne geniş çaplı bir hava saldırısı düzenledi. Japonlar bombaladıkları 8 Dretnoddan 6'sını batırdı ya da kullanılamaz hale getirdi. Amerika donanmasına ait 3 uçak gemisi (CV-5 USS Yorktown, CV-6 USS Enterprise, CV-8 USS Hornet)nin seferde oldukları için bu saldırıdan kaçabilmesinden dolayı, Japonların bu hava taarruzu her ne kadar başarılı görünse de esasen Japonya açısından büyük bir şanssızlık olarak kabul edilmektedir. Pasifik Savaşları'nın ilerleyen aşamalarında, deniz savaşlarında hava gücünün belirleyici bir rol oynadığının kanıtlanması da göstermektedir ki, hava unsurlarını taşıyan Amerikan uçak gemilerinin zarar görmemiş olması, savaşın kaderi üzerinde yaşamsal bir rol oynamaktadır. Yine de bu olay üzerine ABD Kongresi 8 Aralık 1941’de Japonya’ya savaş ilan etti. Kaçınılmaz olarak Japonya'nın müttefiki olan Almanya ve İtalya 11 Aralık günü ABD'ye savaş ilan etti. Bir gün sonra ise Japonya, İngiltere, Kanada ve Avustralya'ya savaş ilan etti. Pearl Harbor baskınıyla aynı gün, Taiwan (Formoza) adasından kalkan Japon uçakları Filipin Adalarına yönelik bir hazırlık saldırısı başlattı. Bu adalara hemen ardından Japon birliklerince çıkarma yapılarak işgal edildi. General Douglos MacArthur komutasındaki ABD ve Filipin güçleri geri çekilmek zorunda kaldılar. Japonlar 1942 Mayısın'da Filipinler'i ele geçirdiğinde 36 bin asker ve 25 bin sivil esir alındı. İzleyen aylarda Japon kuvvetlerinin ileri Harekâtı devam etti. Guam, Wake Adaları, Hong Kong, Malaya işgal etti. Malaya yarımadasındaki Singapur 1942 Şubat'ında Japonların eline geçti. Japon ilerlemesi, Brunei, Saravak, Borneo, Timor, Cava, Sumatra, Selebes, Yeni Britanya, Solomon Adaları, Yeni Gine’nin doğusu, Gilbert Adaları, Andaman Adası, ve Aleut Adaları'na kadar yayıldı. Bu başarılar Japonya'ya, Güneydoğu Asya denizlerinde kesin bir üstünlük sağlamıştır. Mercan Denizi Midway Guadalcanal Guadalcanal, II. Dünya Savaşı'nda Japonya'nın 3. Ana Savunma Hattının bulunduğu bölge olarak bilinir. Amerikan donanması Midway zaferinden sonra gözünü Guadalcanal'a çevirdi. Sahil çıkartmasında oldukça zorlanıcaklarını sanıyorlardı. Fakat Japon askerlerinden çıkartma anında hiç bir ses gelmedi. O anlık Amerikan askerleri kendilerini şanslı hissettiler. Guadalcanal'da yaşayan yerliler sayesinde Japonların bulunduğu mevzilere kadar ilerlediler. Batıdaki Deniz Savaşları Akdeniz’de müttefikler, özellikle İngilizler açısından deniz hakimiyeti yaşamsal bir önem taşımaktadır. İngiliz İmparatorluğu'nun Uzak Doğu bağlantısı Akdeniz üzerinden sağlanmaktaydı. Ayrıca Kuzey Afrika'daki askeri varlığının takviyesi ve ikmali açısından da bu deniz yolunun önemi büyüktü. Ard arda uygulanan başarılı deniz operasyonları (Mers-el-Kebir Savaşı, Taranto Savaşı, Matapan Yarımadası Savaşı gibi) bu deniz yolunda İngiliz hakimiyetini sağlamış olmakla birlikte bir süre için Uzak Doğu bağlantısı Afrika kıtasının güney ucu dolaşılmak zorunda kalınarak sağlanmıştır. Atlas Okyanusu'ndaki deniz savaşları ise, Bismarck olayı dışında, Alman denizaltılarıyla müttefik deniz ve hava güçleri arasında sürmüştür. Savaşın genel çizgisi, deniz ticaret hatlarına saldıran Alman denizaltılarıyla onları önlemeye çalışan müttefik su üstü gemileri ve uçakları arasında geçmiştir. Görüntüler * Bismarck * Japon Denizaltı I-12'nin Avrupa ziyareti Kuzey Afrika Çıkarması 8 Kasım 1942'de İngiliz ve ABD güçlerinden oluşan bir görev kuvveti Fas ve Cezayir kıyılarına bir çıkarma yaptı. 6 Ağustos 1942 günü başlayan İngiliz taarruzu karşısında (II. El Alameyn Savaşı), geri çekilmek zorunda kalan Rommel, bu çıkarma harekâtı sonucu iki ateş arasında kalmış oluyordu. General Montgomery komutasındaki İngiliz 8. Ordusunun ileri Harekâtı, Rommel'in döşemiş olduğu onbinlerce mayın dolayısıyla ağır aksak ilerleyebiliyor. Böylece İngiliz 8. Ordusu, 13 Aralık 1942'de Tobruk’a ulaşabiliyor. 1943 yılının ocak ayı sonunda ise Libya tümüyle Rommel’in kontrolünden çıkmıştır. Artık Kuzey Afrika’da durum tümüyle ABD ve Ingilizlerin kontrolü altındadır. İtalya Cephesi thumb|200px|Monte Cassino enkazları 10 Temmuz 1943 ve 2 Mayıs 1945 tarihleri arasında İngiliz ve Amerikan donanmalarının Husky Harekâtı ile Sicilya'ya yapmış olduğu çıkarmayla açılmış olan cephedir. Müttefikler, Kuzey Afrika’daki Alman askeri varlığını ortadan kaldırdıktan sonra İtalya'ya yöneldiler. İtalya'ya bir çıkarma yapılmasından önce Sicilya adasındaki Alman askeri gücünün de kırılması gerekmişti. İtalya topraklarına Müttefik çıkarması iki noktadan yapılmıştır. General Montgomery’nin 8. Ordusu, Sicilya’dan hareketle dar Messina boğazını geçerek İtalyan çizmesinin parmak ucuna çıkmıştır. İkinci çıkarma operasyonu olan Salerno çıkarması ise, Salerno'nun güneyindeki iki plaja, bir İngiliz, bir Amerikan kolordusu tarafından yapılmıştır. Çıkarmanın üçüncü gününde Müttefik haraketı durdurulmuş, ancak ilerleyen günlerdeki takviyeler ve ağır bombardımanlar sonucu sağlam bir köprü başı oluşturulabilmiştir. Aynı gün İtalya, Müttefiklerle bir mütareke imzaladı, fakat bu mütareke Salerno çıkarmasına kadar gizli tutuldu. Çıkarma birlikleri esas hedefleri olan Napoli'ye Harekâtın üçüncü haftasında ulaşıyorlar. 22 Ocak 1944'te Müttefikler Roma’nın 40 km. güneyinde, Anzio’ya bir çıkarma daha yapıyorlar. Çok çetin çatışmalarla geçen İtalya Cephesi, 29 Nisan 1945'te İtalya topraklarındaki Alman birliklerinin müttefiklere yenilmesi ve İtalya'nın kayıtsız şartsız teslim olması ile cephe kapanmıştır. Doğu Cephesi II Kursk Kursk Savaşı (Almanya'nın verdiği kod adı: Unternehmen Zitadelle / Hisar Harekâtı), II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında Doğu Cephesi'nde, Alman kuvvetlerinin Kursk çıkıntısına karşı 1943 Temmuz ve Ağustos aylarında giriştikleri genel taarruzdur. Bugüne kadar yapılmış en büyük tank çarpışmaları ve bir günde en fazla kayıp verilmiş hava çatışmaları bu muharebede gerçekleşmiştir. Almanların Doğu Cephesi'nde gerçekleştirdiği son stratejik taarruzdur. Sonucundaki Sovyet zaferi, Doğu Cephesi'nde inisiyatifi Sovyetlere vermiştir ve savaşın sonuna kadar da öyle kalmıştır. Kursk çıkıntısı, Almanların Stalingrad'daki yenilgisi sonrasındaki Sovyet taarruzu ve Alman karşı saldırısı sonucu oluşmuştu. Almanlar, çıkıntıyı kuzey ve güney kanatlarından keserek cepheyi kısaltmayı ve Kızıl Ordu birliklerini çembere alarak yeni bir büyük zafer elde etmeyi umuyorlardı. Ancak Sovyetlerin, Hitler'in planları hakkında iyi bir istihbaratı vardı. Bu ve Almanların yeni silahları, özellikle de Panter tankını bekleyerek taarruzu sürekli ertelemeleri Kızıl Ordu'ya derin bir savunma hattı oluşturmak ve karşı saldırı için stratejik rezervleri uygun yerlere konuşlandırmak için yeterli zamanı verdi. Almanlar derin savunma hatları içinde tamamen yorulduktan sonra Sovyetler kendi karşı saldırılarını yaparak 5 Ağustos'ta Orel ve Belgorod'u ve 23 Ağustos'ta da Harkov'u geri alarak Almanları geniş bir cephede geri attılar. Bu savaş 2 yıldır işgal altında kalan Kiev'in 2 Kasım 1943'te kurtarılmasının önünü açmıştır. Sovyetler daha önce kış harekatlarında başarı elde etmişlerse de bu, Sovyetlerin savaştaki ilk başarılı stratejik yaz harekatıydı. Bu stratejik operasyon daha sonra harp akademileri derslerinde yer aldı. Kursk Savaşı, bir Yıldırım savaşının düşman hatlarını yaramadan yenilmesiyle sonuçlanan ilk muharebedir. thumb|left|150px|[[T-34 (Kursk Savaşı)]] thumb|150px|Kızılordu askerleri, Dnepr Nehri geçişini hazırlarken Bagration Harekâtı Normandiya Çıkarması'ndan 16 gün sonra ve Almanya'nın Sovyetler Birliği'ne savaş ilan ettiği günün üçüncü yıldönümünde, Alman hatlarının merkez bölümünde, 22 Haziran 1944 günü geniş kapsamlı bir Kızıl Ordu taarruzu başlatılmıştır. Stalin, harekâtın kod adı olarak prens Bagration’un adını seçmiştir. Napolyon savaşları sırasında, çağın en üstün taktik kumandanlarından biri sayılan Bagration, 1812 de Napolyon ordularına karşı Borodino’da verilen savaşta ölmüştü. Ruslar, 124 tümende 1,2 milyon asker, 5.200 tank, 30 bin top ve 6 bin uçağı bu cepheye sürmüşlerdir. Almanlar bu saldırıya, eksik kadrolu 63 tümende 350 bin dolayında asker, 900 tank ve 10 bin topla göğüs germek durumundaydılar. Taarruzun ilk günü bitmeden Alman hatları iki cephede yarıldı ve 53. Kolorduyla birlikte Vitebsk kenti kuşatıldı. Aynı gece Luftwaffe, Ukrayna’daki Poltava Amerikan üssüne bir hava akını düzenledi. 44 adet B-17 ağır bombardıman uçağı pistde imha edildi. Üsteki yarım milyon galonluk akaryakıt da kullanılamayacak duruma getirildi. Alman 53. Ordu’sunun yarı mevcudunu oluşturan 5 tümen için 25 Haziran'da Hitler, çekilme emrini verdi ama 28 Haziran'a gelindiğinde 53. Kolordu’dan geriye pek bir şey kalmamıştı. 53. Kolordu’nun 5 tümeninden sadece biri, ağır kayıplarla Rus kuşatmasından kurtulabilmiştir. Aynı gün mareşal Rokossovski emrindeki Sovyet kuvvetleri Minsk’in hemen güney doğusundaki Bobruisk kentini ve dolayısıyla Alman 9. Ordusu’nu kuşatırlar. Kuşatma altındaki bu ordudan sadece 15 kişi kurtulabilecektir; Kızıl Ordu 70 bin tutsak alır. 2 Temmuz 1944'te Rokossovski’nin öncü birlikleri, Minsk’in 60 km. batısında, Varşova bağlantısını sağlayan kara ve demiryolunu keserler. Kızıl Ordu birlikleri bir haftada 225 km. yol kat ederek Alman tümenleri, kolorduları arasından geçip Merkez Ordular Grubu’nun geri bağlantısını kesmiştir. Merkez Ordular Grubu’ndan arta kalan 4. Ordu 3 Temmuz'da Berezina Nehri'nde kalan tek köprüden batıya geçerek imha olmaktan kurtulur. Nehri geçmişlerdir ama Berezina Savaşı Alman 4. Ordu’su için çok ağır kayıplarla sağlanabilen bir geçiş olmuştur. Ne var ki Berezina nehri'nin batısında tutunmak da mümkün olamaz. Zaten aynı gün Minsk’in Rusların eline geçmesiyle de 4. Ordu kuşatılmış duruma düşmüştür. Havadan ikmal girişimleri de başlar başlamaz başarısızlığa uğrar. 11 Temmuz 1944 günü, 4. Ordu’dan sağ kalanlar da teslim oldular. Böylece 1941 yazında Alman işgaline giren Beyaz Rusya bu harekatla kurtarıldı. 12. Kolordu komutanı general Müller, direnmenin intihardan farksız olacağını anlayarak elindeki tüm kuvvetlerle 8 Temmuz 1944'te teslim olmuştur. Berezina bataklıklarını geçip uçsuz bucaksız ormanlarda birkaç kola ayrılan 27. Kolordu, çemberden çıkmak için çabalamaktadır şimdi. 13 temmuzda Vilna kenti Rus'ların eline geçer ve kenti savunan Alman tümeni imha edilir. Merkez Cephede yaşananlar tam bir bozgundur. Üç haftadan kısa bir sürede Kızıl Ordu’nun başardığı bu dev kıskaç harekâtıyla Merkez Ordular Grubu, neredeyse tümüyle savaş dışı kalmıştır. Almanlar, 200 bin asker ve subay ile 22 generalin içinde bulunduğu toplam 55 tümenini kaybetmiştir. Bazı kaynaklarda ise Alman kayıplarının 400 bini bulduğu belirtilmektedir. Stratejik Bombardıman II. Dünya Savaşı’nın özelliklerinden biri, gerek cephede olsun, gerekse cephe gerisinde, hava unsurlarının yoğun olarak kullanılmasıdır. Cephe gerisine yönelen hava taarruzları, lojistik hedeflere yönelmiştir, silah sanayi tesisleri, destek sanayi tesisleri, enerji santralleri, petrol depolama ve rafineri tesisleri, iletişim ve ulaşım hatları bombardımanın hedefleri olmuşlardır. Britanya Savaşı'nın son bulması ve Doğu Seferi'nin başlamasıyla Alman hava kuvvetlerinin önemli bir bölümü Rusya'da bulunmaktadır. Dolayısıyla Alman hava kuvvetlerinin Batı'daki faaliyetleri, önleme faaliyetleri olarak kalmıştır. Böyle olunca Stratejik Bombardıman, esas olarak Müttefik bombardıman filolarının Alman tesislerine yönelik bombardımanlarıdır. Ne var ki, zaman zaman sivil hedefler de bu bombardımana hedef olmuştur. Köln, Essen, Bremen, Hamburg gibi Alman kentlerine yoğun hava saldırıları düzenlenmiştir. "İkinci Cephe" Normandiya Çıkarması thumb|left|150px|Amerikan askerleri [[Normandiya Çıkarmasında, 6 Haziran 1944]] thumb|150px|Müttefiklerin Güney Fransa çıkarması ("Dragoon" harekâtı, [[15 Ağustos 1944)]] thumb|left|150px|Villersbocage çatışmasında terkedilen [[Cromwell tank]] thumb|150px|Zafer Geçidinde Müttefikler ve Özgür Fransa birlikleri (Paris) thumb|150px|Peiper kampfgruppe'ne bağlı birlikler ([[Malmedy, Belçika)]] thumb|150px|Ludendorff köprüsü Normandiya kıyılarında beş bölgede çıkarma yapılmıştır. Bu bölgelere Utah, Omaha, Gold, Juno ve Sword kod adları verilmişti. 6 Haziran 1944 sabahı 5:55'de başlayan deniz ve hava bombardımanıyla çıkarma başlamış oldu. Müttefik kayıplarının en yüksek olduğu çıkarma bölgesi Omaha kumsalıdır. Diğer çıkarma bölgelerinde de, sert bir direnişle karşılaşılmasına rağmen ilerleme sağlanmış, yeterli derinliği olan köprü başları oluşturulmuştu. 26 Haziran 1944'te yoğun çatışmalardan sonra Amerikalıların eline geçen Cherbourg, ibrenin artık müttefiklerden yana döndüğünün açık göstergesidir. Kuvvet üstünlüğü artık yerine oturmuş, işlemeye başlamaktadır. Amerikan savaş sanayi Avrupa topraklarına oluk oluk akmaktadır. Cherbourg gibi derin bir liman, büyük teknelerin bile yanaşıp yüklerini boşaltmaları için uygundur. Müttefikler için böyle bir liman, tüm kan dolaşımının ana atardamarıdır. General Bradley’in Normandiya’daki ordular grubuna bağlı 3. Ordu’nun komutasına 1 Ağustos 1944’de General Patton atanır. Patton, müttefik ilerlemesi yönünden yeni bir soluk getirecektir. Hitler'in giriştiği birkaç karşı taarruz ise ağır kayıplarla sonuçlanmış, başarısız girişimler olarak kalmıştır. "Market Garden" Market Garden Operasyonu, (17 Eylül – 25 Eylül 1944) II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ve İngiltere ortak güçlerinin Belçika üzerinden Almanya'ya girmesini amaçlayan operasyondur. Alman birliklerinin düzenli geri çekilişi nedeniyle taktik Alman galibiyeti sağlamıştır. Amerikalılar büyük kayıplar vermelerine rağmen Belçika'yı ele geçirmişlerdir. Ancak Hollanda'ya yönelik harekat Arnheim'daki Alman karşı saldırısı nedeniyle sonuçsuz kalmıştır. Lamberjack Harekâtı Müttefikler'in planları nisan ayından önce Ren Nehri'ni geçmeyi öngörmemektedir. Fakat 7 Mart'ta Remagen yakınında Ludendorff Köprüsü sağlam olarak ele geçirilince iş değişir. Tam hızla bu köprüden Ren’i geçerler. Bu savaşın gidişatını değiştirecek bir olanaktır.Müttefik tank ve topları, motorize birlikleri, Bonn'un dolayısıyla Ruhr sanayi bölgesinin hemen güneyinden bu su kanalını geçmeye başlamıştır. Patton, 29 Mart 1945'de Frankfurt'u alır, 12 Nisan'da Amerikan 9. Ordusu, Magdeburg yakınlarında Elbe nehrini geçer. Artık Berlin'e 80 km. kalmıştır. Avrupa'da Savaşın Sonu thumb|left|150px|[[T-34'dan inen "Tank desant"lar (1944, Budapeşte yakını)]] thumb|left|150px|1945 yılında [[Köln şehrinin % 90´ı harabeye dönüşmüştü. Şehirde ayakta kalabilen ender binalardan birisi de sol üstte bulunan Köln Katedrali´dir.]] right|thumb|150px|[[Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt ve Joseph Stalin 1945'te Yalta Konferansında.]] thumb|left|150px|[[Katyuşa (silah)|"Katyusha" roketatar (Berlin, Nisan 1945)]] thumb|150px|Teslim belgesini imzalayan [[Wilhelm Keitel (8 Mayıs 1945, Karlshorst, Berlin)]] thumb|left|150px|Almanyanın toprak kayıbı (Oder-Neisse hattı) Berlin 1945 yılı başlarından itibaren Alman orduları gerek Batı'da Amerikan ve İngiliz orduları karşısında, gerek Doğu'da Kızıl Ordu karşısında gerilemeye devam etmektedir. Ocak ayında Amerikan birlikleri Arden bölgesini ele geçirirken Kızıl Ordu da Vistül nehrine dayanır. Mart ayında Müttefik kuvvetler Ren nehrini geçerek Alman topraklarında ilerlerken Kızıl Ordu da ilerlemesini sürdürür. Nisan ayı ise Nazi yönetiminin sonu olmuştur. 23 Nisan 1945 de Ruslar Berlin'e girmiş, 30 Nisan 1945'de ise Hitler intihar etmiştir. Almanlar, yarım milyona yakın bir kuvvetle Berlin'i 2 Mayıs 1945'e kadar savunsalar da, yoğun Rus taarruzları karşısında 150 bin kayıpla kenti kaybederler. Oder-Neisse Hattı Nazi Almanyası'nın Teslimiyeti 7 Mayıs 1945 günü General Jodl, Almanya'nın teslim belgesini imzaladı. Görüntüler Almanya'nın teslim töreni Moskova'da Kızıl Ordu'nun Zafer Şenliği Japonya'nın teslim olması thumb|left|150px|Filipin Denizi Savaşında düşürülen Japon uçağı thumb|150px|[[Çin-Japon Savaşı ve Pasifik Cephesi]] [[Dosya:Attack on carrier USS Franklin 19 March 1945.jpg|thumb|left|150px|[[USS Franklin (CV-13)|USS Franklin]] uçak gemisi 19 Mart 2008 sabah saat 07.08'de Japon 5. Hava Filosu 762. Deniz Hava birliğine bağlı bombardıman uçağı "Ginga" tarafından bombalandı. (2.600 kişilik mürettebattan 762'si öldü ve 265'i yaralandı.)]] [[Dosya:USS Bunker Hill hit by two Kamikazes.jpg|thumb|150px|[[USS Bunker Hill (CV-17)|USS Bunker Hill]] uçak gemisi 30 saniye içinde iki Japon kamikaze tarafından Kyūshū yakınında 11 Mayıs 1945'de vuruldu. (2.600 kişilik mürettebattan 346'sı öldü, 43'ü kayboldu ve 264'ü yaralandı.)]] thumb|left|150px|Atom bombası [[Little Boy'un patlamasından meydana gelen mantar şeklindeki bulut (6 Ağustos 1945 saat 08.15, Hiroşima)]] thumb|150px|Atom bombası [[Fat Man'nın patlamasından meydana gelen mantar şeklindeki bulut (9 Ağustos 1945 saat 11.02 Nagasaki)]] [[Dosya:Douglas MacArthur signs formal surrender.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Japonya, Tokyo Limanındaki [[USS Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]] gemisinde teslim oluyor.]] "Kamikaze" Kamikaze Japonların özel bir bombalama stilidir.Bu bombalama stili uçağın yakıtla doldurulup dayanabileceği müddetçe savaştıktan sonra düşmana verebileceği en büyük zararın oluşması için gerekli stratejik yere kendini bırakmasıdır. II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında Japon Donanma Komutanlığı bu şekilde birçok savaş gemisine hasar vermiş ya da batırmıştır. Leyte Körfezi Iwo Jima Iwo Jima Savaşı (Japonca: 硫黄島の戦い Iwo Tō no tatakai / Iwo Jima no tatakai, İngilizce: Battle of Iwo Jima), 16 Şubat 1945 - 26 Mart 1945 tarihlerinde Pasifik Okyanusunda bulunan Iwo Jima adlı küçük bir adada Japon İmparatorluğu ile Amerika Birleşik Devletleri arasında meydana gelen çatışmadır. Okinawa Savaşı Okinawa Savaşı (Japonca: 沖縄戦 Okinawa Sen), Pasifik Savaşı'nın son aşamasında 1945 yılında Okinawa Adalarına çıkarma yapan Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ile Japon İmparatorluğu arasında meydana gelen savaştır. Atom Bombaları Japonya, kendi adasına kadar geri çekilmek zorunda kalmasına, yoğun stratejik bombardımana karşın direnmesini sürdürmektedir. ABD başkanı Truman, Pasifik'teki savaşı bir an önce bitirebilmek için atom bombası kullanmaya karar verildiğini açıklar. 6 Ağustos 1945'de Hiroşima, 9 Ağustos 1945'de ise Nagasaki kentleri atom bombasıyla vurulur. 14 Ağustos 1945'te Japonya, kayıtsız şartsız teslim olmayı kabul etmiştir. Japonya'nın teslim belgesi ise 2 Eylül 1945'de USS Missouri savaş gemisinde imzalanmıştır. Görüntüler Missouri savaş gemisinde Japonya'nın teslim töreni Kayıplar Kaynakça * Dünya Savaşlarının Perde Arkası - Belgesel http://tekrardusun.com/gorsel-yayinlar/belgesel/174-duenya-savalarnn-perde-arkas.html * Hitler'in Generalleri Konuşuyor, 2 Cilt / Liddel Hart / Kastaş Yayınları * Bir Askerin Anıları, 2 cilt / Heinz Guderian / Kastaş Yayınları * İkinci Dünya Savaşı, 2 cilt / İbrahim Artuç / Kastaş Yayınları * 20. Yüzyıl Savaşları , 2 cilt / Mehmet Tanju Adad / Kastaş Yayınları * Panzer Birlikleri / K.J. Macksey / Kastaş Yayınları * Kitle Savaşının Ustası Mareşal Jukov / Geogoriy K. Jukov / Kastaş Yayınları * Siyasi Tarih / Oral Sander / İmge Kitapevi * En Uzun Gün / C.Ryan / Kastaş Yayınları * Nazi İmparatorluğu , 3 cilt / W.L.Shirer / İnkılap Kitapevi * Çöl Tilkisi Rommel / P. Carell / Kastaş Yayınları * Strateji Dolaylı Tutum / Liddell Hart / Doruk Yayınları * II. Dünya Savaşı Tarihi , 2 cilt / Liddell Hart / YKB Yayınları * Normandiya Çıkarmasının Perde Arkası / H. Speidel / Kastaş Yayınları * Hitler ve İkici Dünya Harbinin Kaderi / İbrahim Artuç / Kastaş Yayınları Notlar İlgili filmler * II. Dünya Savaşı filmleri ve TV programları listesi Kategori:II. Dünya Savaşı